


untitled band AU not!fic

by growlery



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So ages ago on twitter I was talking about band AUs because they are my favourite and I want one for every single fandom I have ever been remotely interested in (Misfits, anyone?) and then SJA came up and I was like OH GOD I NEED THIS IN MY LIFE and much of my feed agreed with me because they are great. I thought about it for a bit more, and then I wrote out a vague kind of outline, and then I promptly forgot about it, and <i>then</i> I was clicking through my wip folder looking for things I felt like writing, and I’m never going to properly write this so, here, have ~1k of thoughts about the good people of the Sarah Jane Adventures in a band (I still need to think up a name for them, dammit).</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled band AU not!fic

**Author's Note:**

> So ages ago on twitter I was talking about band AUs because they are my favourite and I want one for every single fandom I have ever been remotely interested in (Misfits, anyone?) and then SJA came up and I was like OH GOD I NEED THIS IN MY LIFE and much of my feed agreed with me because they are great. I thought about it for a bit more, and then I wrote out a vague kind of outline, and then I promptly forgot about it, and _then_ I was clicking through my wip folder looking for things I felt like writing, and I’m never going to properly write this so, here, have ~1k of thoughts about the good people of the Sarah Jane Adventures in a band (I still need to think up a name for them, dammit).

  * they’re mostly a trock band

    * this is a real-world AU where the Doctor is a fictional character :(

      * Sarah Jane still adopts Luke and Sky and is a badass journalist person who investigates weird possibly alien occurrences

      * Maria still moves away from Bannerman Road, but only across town a little and not to the US

        * Rani moves in and they all become bffs :D

    * they all write the songs, though mostly Rani and Clyde write the lyrics

      * Rani writes a lot of songs about Jenny and Madam Vastra’s epic love

      * Clyde thinks he’s subtle about his giant crush on the Doctor, but he’s fooling no one

        * except maybe Luke, but Luke hasn’t figured out Clyde has a giant crush on him either so he doesn’t count

      * Luke writes most of the music because music is basically maths, right? And he’s GREAT at maths, and things which require a good sense of rhythm

        * ahem

  * they’re mostly only famous on the internet

    * they post videos to youtube, and they’ve got songs up on their bandcamp page

      * people actually BUY them

        * not that many people, but still

          * they are actually kind of famous, Clyde is equal parts bemused and proud

            * it’s mostly because of Luke’s hair

            * and Rani’s face

            * and Sky’s general tiny awesomeness

            * BUT STILL

              * there are totally people who think he’s the best-looking one, I mean, he’s not the typical tortured artist type, he laughs too much and makes jokes all through their shows, but STILL that’s totally appealing to some people, right? Right?

                * Clyde has no idea why Rani and Maria keep laughing at him when he brings this up :(

    * they play random (Doctor-Who-themed?) parties

      * Amy and Rory’s :D :D :D

        * ooh, maybe just all the NuWho companions (and some of the older ones? I don’t know that much about most of them though)

  * they’re all ~seventeen except Sky who is, like, fourteen or something because my little sister is ~~twelve~~ thirteen now, oops, and it would just feel weird

  * positions! (hahahahaha I am so five)

    * Clyde – vocals

    * Sky – lead guitar

    * Luke – keyboards (technically piano, but you can’t really haul a piano around people’s houses and stuff so he makes do with a keyboard unless the place they’re playing has a piano)

    * Rani – bass

    * Maria – drums

    * Sarah Jane – manager (also official Mother of the Band in basically all ways ever)

    * Mr Smith – their ‘touring’ van

  * there are shenanigans

    * maybe an actualfax alien invasion thing happens and the band have to SAVE THE DAY

      * oh wait that’s a thought, I haven’t given them a name yet

        * hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

          * it’ll come to me

      * BUT ANYWAY

      * they totally channel the Doctor and convince the aliens not to kill anyone

        * which they weren’t actually going to do, the wires just got crossed somewhere and they weren’t invading or anything, they were just curious

        * they end up talking to Sarah Jane very very earnestly about interspecies relationships and Clyde is SO DISAPPOINTED that it wasn’t more badass

          * (yep, this would totally be from Clyde’s POV if I ever wrote it wouldn’t it)

          * Clyde totally laments to Luke and Luke is all you’re totally badass to me :) and Clyde grins like an idiot for the rest of the night and Rani and Maria roll their eyes so hard Clyde’s worried they might break something

            * THIS IS SO CHEESY

            * I LOVE IT

    * ooooooh Torchwood totally pays them a visit

      * because croissantkatie suggested it and it would be SO PERFECT

      * except in this ‘verse where the Doctor isn’t actually real, they’d just be this secret organisation which protects us from aliens in general and all that good stuff

        * or maybe the Doctor actually is real... idk, that would be kind of cool but how would it work, argh

      * they turn up at the gig the aliens crashed

      * and the band is all FALSE ALARM THEY’RE TOTALLY FRIENDLY ALIENS :D :D :D

      * and Torchwood are just like, uh, actually, we’re here to talk to you guys

      * and the band are like D: D: D: WE HAVE DONE NOTHING WE ARE BUT INNOCENT CHILDREN

      * Owen rolls his eyes particularly hard because seriously, _innocent_

        * this is in a pre-everyone-dying-on-Torchwood ‘verse

        * idk I only really watched two episodes of Torchwood

      * Jack is all WHO WRITES YOUR SONGS

      * and Clyde and Rani are like WE DO US YOU CAN TOTALLY LET THE OTHERS GO

      * and the others are just like *unimpressed face* WE ALL DO DON’T LET THEM BE STUPID AND SELF-SACRIFICING

      * so then they all get hauled in for questioning and are kind of intimidated

        * not SCARED never SCARED honestly Clyde is really really really not shaking though he appreciates Rani taking his hand under the interrogation table because hey, hand-holding is nice, especially with girls he totally likes girls

      * and then Sarah Jane busts in all GIVE ME BACK MY KIDS YOU- oh hi Jack didn’t expect to see you here WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE POOR INNOCENT CHILDREN

      * and Jack is like, sorry, I just had to check they hadn’t hacked into secret government files or whatever to find about the Doctor, there is sensitive information in those songs you’re writing

        * and then what she actually said sinks in and he’s all WAIT WAIT THESE ARE YOUR KIDS????????

        * and Sarah Jane is all YUP though technically only Luke and Sky are legally mine BUT THEY’RE TOTALLY MY KIDS YOU HAVEN’T HURT THEM HAVE YOU

          * Sarah Jane: *fierce stare*

          * band: ♥_______________♥

      * and then Jack is all oh sorry and lets them go, telling them he likes their music and they should totally play a gig at Torchwood HQ or something

        * and Sarah Jane is like STOP FLIRTING SERIOUSLY THEY ACTUALLY _ARE_ INNOCENT CHILDREN

        * or maybe she wouldn’t shout quite that much but still

    * OTHER THINGS HAPPEN

      * POSSIBLY THINGS WHICH RESEMBLE AN ACTUAL COHERENT PLOT, IDK

  * THE END




**Author's Note:**

> Sarah Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaane. :(

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] untitled band AU not!fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678204) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
